


Sick

by TransformersGirl13



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Dinobot cuddling, Grimlock being a cutie, sick robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:26:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersGirl13/pseuds/TransformersGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Ark gets hit with a virus and Grimlock and Sunstreaker are affected, not being allowed to see their brothers, how will they be okay without their brothers comforting cuddles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Something for a friend whom wasn't feeling well, I love Grimlock, she loves Sunstreaker, so hey, why not? Sorry it's a bit shorter than I had planned.

Sunstreaker groaned. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to get this stupid virus? Sure he knew he wasn't the only one, but that didn't make him feel better. Multiple Mech, including the Dinobot commander Grimlock, had contracted his strange virus. Some had it worse than others. It was probably the only time Sunny was glad for his regular immune system. Grimlock, with his super strong immune system, Ironhide too, here having it bad. Apparently the stronger the immune system, the harder the person was hit.  
About 15 Mech's were in the Medical bay with this Virus. Sunstreaker couldn't even see Sideswipe! He had heard his red twin and the CMO yelling at each other. One wanted to come in, the other wanted to keep him out so he didn't contract the virus. The CMO had won. The other Dinobots weren't allowed in either, even Snarl, whom was training to be a Medic. Surprising really, Sunstreaker had always expected it to be Swoop.  
The yellow twin groaned again, rolling on his side, optics closed. He heard a soft whimper. He gracked an optic and saw Grimlock curled on the floor, Wheeljack was attempting to get the Dino-king to drink a clear liquid but Grimlock kept moving his muzzle away, obvoiusly not wanting any. The T-rex whined again. "Come on Grimmy... Please drink this... It'll make you feel better..." Wheeljack's voice was soft, pit even the light in his headfins was on low. After a few more minutes of coaxing Grimlock drank the liquid, and curled up more, tail on his optics, with another whine. Wheeljack just shook his head. Poor Mech.  
Sunstreaker sat up and Wheeljack walked to him. Handing him a vile. "Sorry if it tastes bad." Was all the Scientist said, Sunstreaker gulped it down. It wasn't to bad, but it certainty wasn't pleasant. Sunstreaker made a face and handed it back to Wheeljack, whom moved to the next sick Mech.  
Sunny sighed and coulsn't help but glance at Grimlock again, the Dino-king was sleeping peacefully due to whatever 'Jack gave him. Sunstreaker could feel it in and gave a yawn. Laying down, he slipped into recharge.  
\--------------  
Sunstreaker woke with a start, condensation on his armor. The nightmare hadn't been pleasant, he could hardly imagine what Sideswipe was feeling. one without the other often lead to nightmares. He looked at Grimlock, the Dino-king was awake. Sunstreaker could see the soft glow of his optics, Grimlock's breathing was steady and deep, making it appear he was aleep, or trying to get back to it. Sunstreaker silently wondered if the Dino-king had had a nightmare as well...  
"Grimlock?" Sunstreaker said softly. The Dinobot commander's optics closed, he really did look asleep. "Hey, I know you're awake... You okay?" Grimlock opened his optics again and looked at Sunstreaker, the only answer the yellow twin got was a shrug. Sunny though for a second, it was kinda cold in the Medical ward, odd, it had been burning hot earlier. "You miss them, don't you?"  
"Cold..." Was Grimlock's answer. He was used to his brothers heat and the heat of their shared room, and when they cuddled. Sunstreaker nodded.  
"I'm cold too, buddy..." He missed having Sideswipe with him. Grimlock lifted his head. Well, usally if one or more of the Dinobots were cold they all laid together, or with at least one other. So, trying to be quiet, and not fall over at the same time, Grimlock got up on shakey peds and went to Sunny, giving him soft nuzzles. Grimlock wasn't as warm as he usually was, be he was warmer than the surrounding air, so Sunny welcomed the Dino king.  
It took a few minutes and a little repositioning but they both were on the berth and warm, if not a tiny bit happy to be snuggling with another body. Both fell into a peaceful recharge.  
\----------------  
Wheeljack couldn't help but giggle, Primus this was cute. Grimlock and Sunstreaker were cuddled up on the same berth, Grimlock's head under Sunny's and Sunny's arms rapped around the massive dino's neck, covering his own optics. 'Jackie shook his head. Grimlock could be a brat at times but he sure could be cute too. Wheeljack let them sleep. He knew they needed it. He went to go get Ratchet.  
Ratchet couldn't help but chuckle, Primus this was priceless. He snapped a pic, who knew? This could be useful. He chuckled again, checking on other patients whom were awake, Wheeljack's medicine was working. These Mech would be out of here in no time at all. He turned to look at Grimlock and Sunstreaker and chuckled again. He was sure they'd feel better too.


End file.
